


The Storm - Kaidan

by ScorpioInk



Series: Side Quests [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fear, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phobias, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioInk/pseuds/ScorpioInk
Summary: Ever since the final push Kaidan can't stand loud bangs and bright lights. Unfortunately for him, during his honeymoon with the boys a tropical storm rolls in.Lucky for him, the boys are there to help him through it.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/James Vega, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Steve Cortez, Kaidan Alenko/Steve Cortez/Male Shepard/James Vega, Male Shepard/James Vega, Steve Cortez/James Vega, Steve Cortez/Male Shepard
Series: Side Quests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667296
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	The Storm - Kaidan

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to go along with Touched, based somewhere in between chapters 75-76. 
> 
> Could be read alone, but you'd likely be a little confused. 
> 
> Not beta read, my grammar is awful, I'm sorry.

James woke to a loud crash, a blinding white light, a blue glow and the smell of ozone.

“What the fuck,” James tried to sit up and found himself pinned to the bed by a biotic field.

“It’s okay, everyone relax,” Shepard’s voice was clear, no signs of sleep, “it’s just the starting of a storm. Give me a second to wake up a bit and I’ll go make sure everything is okay.”

“Can you turn off your biotics, Loco, I need to sit.”

“They’re not mine. K, are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Kaidan sounded embarrassed, “the sound scared me. Give me a second to calm down and I’ll be able to get them under control.”

“No worries, Kaidan, take your time.”

“Once a soldier always a soldier,” Steve spoke from between Shepard and James, “first thing you do when you hear a crash is cover us in a shield.”

“Sorry,” Kaidan whispered, embarrassed.

“Hey, K,” Shepard rolled to face him, “it’s alright.”

“Wait, why can you move?”

“My biotics are stronger than Kaidan’s,” Shepard wrapped Kaidan in his arms, “you’re okay. Deep breaths.”

Kaidan buried himself into Shepard’s embrace, clinging to the larger man, gradually, the blue faded, leaving the room in darkness as James and Steve stood.

“Looks like it’s going to be a hell of a storm,” Steve looked through the large glass windows, “it’s 0700, and it still looks like night.”

“Great,” came Kaidan’s voice, muffled against Shepard’s chest, “fucking wonderful.”

“K?”

“Ever since the final push, when the Reaper was shooting at you,” Kaidan sighed, “I can’t take loud crashes like that anymore.”

“It’s okay,” Shepard reassured, “we’ll take it easy today. We’ll get through it.”

There was another crash of lightning and Kaidan flinched, a brief flash of his biotics lighting the room as the thunder rolled over them.

“Shh,” Shepard soothed, “it’s okay.”

“I’m going into the kitchen, I want away from the windows,” Kaidan stood, quickly dressing and rushing from the room.

“He’s got a good point, you might want to get away from the glass,” Shepard got up with a groan, “if my leg is right, we’re in for a pretty bad weather day.”

“You hurting, Loco?”

“Terribly,” Shepard confirmed, pulling on a pair of sweats, “worse it’s been in weeks.”

“Let’s get breakfast started,” Steve grabbed a pair of boxers.

“I’m going to keep an eye on K,” Shepard limped from the room.

“This is stupid,” Kaidan flicked on the coffee maker, flinching at another rumble of thunder, “it’s a storm.”

“You’re talking to the guy who can’t stand to look in mirrors. No judgement here.” Shepard sat heavily on the armchair, “come sit with me.”

Kaidan went to protest before the villa was lit by lightning, narrowly avoiding dropping the mug he was holding.

“Go,” Steve encouraged as he walked from the bedroom with James, “James and I can cook, go sit.”

Kaidan sighed, walking over to sit next to Shepard, resting on the arm of the chair, “I’m going to be useless for as long as this storm is going.”

“That makes two of us today,” Shepard took Kaidan’s hand, bringing it to his lips to brush a kiss across his knuckles, “don’t worry about it.”

The next crack of lightning was loud enough that the windows shook in their frames, Kaidan letting out a startled shout as the power in the villa went out.

“Shit,” Kaidan trembled, “ _fuck_.”

“Easy,” Shepard pulled Kaidan into his lap, “I’ve got you.”

“Admiral?” Nyx called from the door, “are you awake?”

“Come on in,” Shepard called out, “we’re in the living room.”

“I’m sorry about this, John. Tropical storms can be quite violent. It’s knocked out the power for now. Hopefully, I can have things running again in a few hours, but I don’t want to be working on the electric panel in this storm.”

“Of course not,” Shepard agreed, “don’t worry. We’re four seasoned soldiers, we can manage a storm.”

“I have a generator for the main building, if you wanted to come up I can make you coffee and breakfast to bring back?”

“I’ll go with you,” James offered.

“Me too,” Steve agreed, “you two stay put and we’ll be back in a minute.”

“Steve,” Kaidan almost whined.

“I’ll be okay,” Steve promised, “I have James, and John will keep you safe.”

***

“They’ve been gone a long time,” Kaidan whispered.

“Yes, they have,” Shepard agreed, “but the rain has picked up and they’re probably waiting to bring the food back so they aren’t soaked.”

“I hate this,” Kaidan complained, “I can handle the small storms back at home.”

“I know,” Shepard gently rubbed the knots from Kaidan’s back, “but I’ve got you. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

Kaidan nodded, “how’s your leg?”

“Killing me,” Shepard admitted, “rain always bothers it.”

“Want me to get up?”

“No, I want you feeling safe,” Shepard kissed Kaidan’s temple.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

It was another half an hour before Steve and James walked back through the door, both soaked.

“Sorry that took so long, we waited to try and wait out the rain,” Steve set a bag on the kitchen counter, “I tried to take a look at the panel, but it’s a mess. John, Nyx might need your help up there to get things running.”

Kaidan let out a small sound of panic.

“Breakfast first,” Shepard said, soothing Kaidan, “then we’ll make a plan.”

“Okay, Major?” James asked as he started to set the table.

“No,” Kaidan sighed, “terrified.”

James nodded, “I get like that when I wake up and one of you is missing from the bed.”

“For me, it’s whenever I see a Reaper, even if it’s helping,” Steve started laying out containers of food, “they scare the life out of me.”

“I’ve got you all beat,” Shepard encouraged Kaidan to stand, holding his hand as he limped toward the table, “I’m scared of my own face.”

“I like your face,” James poured Kaidan a coffee, “and your freaky tongue.”

“Me too,” Steve agreed.

“Me three,” Kaidan sat next to Shepard, still clinging to his hand.

“Hang tight, K, it’s about to thunder,” Shepard glanced at the ceiling as the sound crashed against the house.

“How did you know that?” Kaidan asked once he had recovered from the shock.

“I can feel it with my biotics, it makes my implant shake a bit,” Shepard grabbed a piece of bacon.

The lightning made Kaidan flinch, and Steve shot him a look of concern.

“I have an idea if you’re interested,” Shepard offered, “but everyone needs to sit down.”

James and Steve took their seats.

“What’s the plan, Loco?”

“K, have you ever seen something get through my biotics?”

“No,” Kaidan shook his head, “why?”

Shepard’s eyes flickered blue and a large biotic field encapsulated the table, blocking any view of the room and the storm raging outside.

“There,” Shepard pointed to Kaidan’s plate, “now eat, so you don’t end up with a migraine.”

Kaidan took a minute to look at the bright barrier before grabbing a piece of fruit, “thanks, John.”

“No problem.”

***

Shepard had held the barrier for the entirety of breakfast, only dropping it when Nyx’s voice could be heard from the front entrance.

“Admiral?”

“Nyx?”

“I’m sorry to ask you this, but Steve mentioned that you’re good with electronics. I’ve been trying to figure out what’s wrong for hours. Would you mind taking a look?”

“No problem, let me grab a shirt,” Shepard went to stand from the table, stopped by Kaidan’s hand grabbing his wrist.

“I’ll meet you by the door,” Nyx gave a small nod and walked from the kitchen.

Shepard crouched by Kaidan with a wince, “K, I promise you’ll be okay, alright? Do I ever break a promise?”

Kaidan shook his head.

“I’m going to go and get the power back on, and we can watch one of those terrible romance movies that you like so much, okay?”

Kaidan nodded but looked uncertain.

“Why don’t you go lay on the couch with James and Steve and get settled in for the movie, as soon as I’m back I’ll hold you again, alright?”

“Okay,” Kaidan let James guide him from the kitchen to the couch, watching Shepard as the walked into the bedroom with Steve right behind him.

“I’ve never seen him like this,” Steve said as Shepard closed the bedroom door.

“PTSD is a hell of a thing,” Shepard rummaged through the suitcases until he found a long sleeve shirt, “he’ll be okay.”

“What should James and I do?”

“Keep his mind occupied,” Shepard paused for a minute, grabbing the shirt he had worn the day before, “give him this, it smells like me.”

“Okay, good luck.”

“You too.”

***

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kaidan grabbed onto James as the lightning shook the villa.

“Easy, Major.”

“Easy for you to say,” Kaidan hid his face in James’ chest.

“We’re both here,” Steve brushed the curls back from Kaidan’s face, “we’ll keep you safe.”

“John’s been gone for hours,” Kaidan complained.

“The electrical panel was really fucked up, and a tree came down on some wires. I’m sure he’s trying to get things running.”

“It’s not safe for him to be out there while it’s doing this,” Kaidan kept his eyes closed as the thunder rolled over the house, Shepard’s shirt held tight in his hands.

“He’s a smart boy, he’ll be okay,” James reassured, “I promise.”

***

It took another two hours before there was a click, and hum, as the power to the villa flickered back to life.

“Thank god,” Steve sighed in relief, “I need a coffee so bad.”

“Don’t go,” Kaidan held Steve as he moved to stand, “please.”

“Okay,” Steve kissed the side of Kaidan’s neck, “I’m not moving.”

“I hate to do this to you, Major, but I need to pee.”

Kaidan sighed but let James go so he could stand.

“I’m going to run to the bathroom, then take a quick look out the front of the villa to see if I can spot John, then I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

James walked through the kitchen, flicking on the coffeemaker on his way to the bedroom.

“I’m sorry if I ruined today,” Kaidan said quietly.

“You didn’t,” Steve promised, “not at all.”

“This is so stupid,” Kaidan sighed, “it’s a storm.”

“It’s okay,” Steve held Kaidan, “we all have something that gets to us.”

“At least yours makes sense.”

“It doesn’t have to make sense to count.”

“I want John back.”

“Me too,” Steve agreed, wishing he was as prepared as Shepard to deal with things like this.

***

“Holy shit,” Shepard pushed the door closed behind him with some effort due to the increasing winds, “that’s gross.”

“You okay?” James called from where he was holding Kaidan on the couch.

“Soaked, sore, but fine,” Shepard kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room, “I’m just going to get out of these clothes, and I’ll be right back. You holding up okay, K?”

Kaidan shook his head, holding a hand out for Shepard to walk over.

Shepard leaned over the couch so Kaidan could see him, his shirt stuck to him and his pants several shades darker than when he had left, “I need to change, sweetheart, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Kaidan sighed.

“One minute, I’ll be fast,” Shepard squeezed Kaidan’s hand before walking into the bedroom.

“What is it about him,” James asked, “that makes you feel so safe?”

“Doesn’t he make you feel safe?”

“Of course he does, I was just wondering what it was about him that does that for you.”

“He’s never let me get hurt before,” Kaidan answered, “ever.”

“He smells good,” Steve added, “and he’s big.”

“James is plenty big too,” Shepard called from the bedroom.

“Yeah, but you’re like superhero big.”

“If you say so,” Shepard limped to the armchair, sitting heavily, “I’m all yours if you want me, K.”

Kaidan all but scrambled up, sitting down on Shepard’s lap and curling against his chest, “you’re cold.”

“It’s raining a lot, and I’ve been wet for a while. I helped Nyx cut up the tree that came down, we ran some new wires, and I had to re-wire the panel, outside, while this shit was going on.”

“Damn John, that doesn’t sound very safe.”

“We turned the power off,” Shepard reassured Steve, “it was fine.”

“Bet Nyx is happy.”

“He is,” Shepard kissed Kaidan’s forehead, “it was nice to feel useful again.”

“You’re always useful, Loco,” James turned on the TV, flicking to the romance movies.

Shepard didn’t comment, instead wrapping his arms around Kaidan and reclining the chair.

“Want me to sit on the couch?”

“No,” Shepard reassured, “you’re good.”

“You’re sure you want me to stay?”

“Always.”

***

The storm had continued into the evening, Shepard eventually falling asleep on the chair with Kaidan still awake on his chest.

“Look,” James whispered to Steve as he watched Kaidan start to relax, his grip on Shepard loosening.

“Good,” Steve answered, equally quietly, “I love the way Kaidan looks at John. It’s so sweet.”

It was. James watched as Kaidan reached up to brush some of Shepard’s hair from his face, Shepard catching his wrist and kissing the palm of Kaidan’s hand before setting back to sleep.

“They love each other,” James wrapped his arm over Steve’s shoulder.

“I love all of you,” came Shepard’s sleepy voice, “more than life itself. Now stop whispering and let me nap. I’m old, I’m tired.”

“Sorry, Loco.”

***

“I’m going to get dinner started,” Steve stood when the movie finished, “can you help?”

“Sure,” James followed Steve into the kitchen, “it sounds like the storm is passing. It’s been a while without any lightning.”

“45 minutes,” Kaidan commented from the armchair, “I’ll be right back.”

Kaidan carefully stood and walked to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

“How’s your leg, John?”

“Killing me,” Shepard stood, stretching it out, “it doesn’t help I’ve been in the same position for the past few hours.”

“It helped the Major though,” James grabbed a beer from the fridge, passing it to Shepard, “you seemed to be the only thing calming him down today.”

“Mmhmm,” Shepard agreed, leaning on the counter in the kitchen, “we’ve been friends for a long time, and I’ve tried hard to never let him down.”

“I’m glad you two have each other like this,” Steve smiled at Shepard, “the four of us are perfect together.”

“We are,” Shepard nodded, “can I help?”

James laughed, “no, Loco, go sit down or something.”

“Hey, I’m not totally useless if you tell me what to do.”

“I never said you were useless,” James kissed Shepard, “go sit.”

“Fine,” Shepard sat at the table, stretching his sore leg before pausing, “aw hell.”

“What?”

The was a long and low roll of thunder over the house, and Shepard walked to the bedroom, slipping inside, “K?”

The bedroom was empty, and Shepard headed toward the bathroom where he found Kaidan in a ball on the shower floor.

“Hang tight a minute, K, I’ll be right in,” Shepard quickly undressed, stepping into the shower and sitting on the floor next to Kaidan, “come here.”

“Sorry,” Kaidan apologized as he clambered onto Shepard’s lap, “I thought the storm was over.”

“I did too, but I think sometimes tropical storms circle islands, hopefully, it’ll burn itself out in a few hours.”

“I feel like an idiot.”

“Don’t,” Shepard assured, “but we should wash the shampoo out of your hair in case the power goes out again.”

“Okay,” Kaidan let Shepard pull him to standing, turning his back to the water and tilting his head back to wash the soap away.

“There,” Shepard switched their positions, “let me warm up for a minute, it’ll help my leg.”

“I hope Steve doesn’t mind that I’ve spent all day with you,” Kaidan tooth a deep breath as he heard more thunder.

“Steve is an understanding guy, and I think he’s the most settled in this kind of relationship. I’m sure he understands.”

“What about James?”

“He’ll tell me if it starts to be too much,” Shepard shut off the water, “okay to go back out there?”

“Yeah,” Kaidan passed Shepard a towel, “I hope I haven’t ruined the day for you.”

“Please,” Shepard laughed, “there have been literally years that I’ve wanted nothing more than to spend the day hugging you. This has been great.”

Kaidan blushed, “so long as you’re sure.”

“What’s not to like about cuddling my beautiful husband,” Shepard walked with Kaidan into the bedroom, grabbing some shorts and pulling them on, “heads up.”

Kaidan held Shepard and winced as the room lit up with the lightning.

“Now count for the thunder,” Shepard said softly, “one, two, three.”

The thunder crashed overhead.

“Why are you counting?”

“It lets you know if the storm is coming closer or moving away,” Shepard grabbed a pair of pants for Kaidan, helping him dress, “next time it flashes I’ll show you.”

“Okay.”

“Dinner!” James called from the other room.

“Coming,” Shepard called back, “let’s go eat.”

Kaidan followed Shepard into the dining room, “thanks for cooking guys, I just wanted a shower.”

“No problem, you’re always cooking, you should get a break too,” James passed Kaidan a plate, only to be intercepted by Shepard taking it, “hang on.”

Kaidan winced as the lightning flickered through the windows, sitting down at the table as Shepard put his plate in front of him.

“Count,” Shepard reminded, “one, two, three, four, five…”

The thunder rumbled over the house and Kaidan looked at Shepard as he sat next to him, “so?”

“It’s moving away from us again, the higher the number the further it is. Thanks, baby,” Shepard smiled at James as he set a plate in front of him, “it looks amazing.”

“You say that about everything I cook,” James rolled his eyes but smiled.

“That’s because I think everything you do is amazing,” Shepard brought his hand to the back of Kaidan’s neck, rubbing the tension from it.

“Come on, Major, eat up,” Steve sat across from Kaidan, “please.”

“I feel like I’ve ruined this entire day.”

“Why?” James asked, “seriously, we all have our days. Don’t sweat it.”

“I’ve stolen your husband from you all day,” Kaidan picked up his fork, “and ignored my husband all day.”

“We’re all married, Major, don’t sweat it. There are going to be days where we spend more time with one person rather than the other. It doesn’t mean that you suddenly love John more, or that John prefers you,” Steve waved a dismissive hand, “it just means that right now you need John, and as your husband, it’s my job to make sure you have what you need. That also means that James and I will spend time together so John can be there for you like you need.”

“James, this doesn’t bother you?”

“Nah, you’re fine, don’t even worry about it.”

“Eat,” Shepard nudged Kaidan again, “now you’ve heard it from all of us that you haven’t ruined the day, stop worrying and eat.”

“I still feel bad.”

“Then you can fuck their brains out tomorrow when the weather is better and we’ll call it good. Now, brace yourself.”

Kaidan didn’t flinch as much this time, simply frowning as the lightning flashed before counting under his breath, “one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight –“

The thunder was quieter and sounded further away.

“It’s burning out,” Shepard said between bites of food, “it’s not getting to my implant as much.”

“Good,” Kaidan said before starting to eat, “I’m exhausted.”

“We’ll get you through it.”

***

“I’m not going to be able to sleep in there if this keeps up,” Kaidan commented from his position back on the armchair with Shepard.

“That’s okay, I’ll sleep out here with you.”

“Steve and I can crash on the couch, or we can drag the mattress out here and all sleep on the floor,” James suggested, “no problem.”

“I love you guys.”

“We love you too.”

***

Eventually, the storm tapered off, Shepard managing to convince Kaidan to let him step outside to check the weather.

“Yep, it’s on its way east,” Shepard stepped back into the room, “don’t think there’s going to be much more lightning or thunder tonight, just some rain.”

“Thank god,” Kaidan relaxed, his shoulders dropping, “that was awful.”

“We managed,” Shepard squeezed Kaidan’s shoulder on his way over to the couch, “I just need to stretch a bit, are you going to be okay if I stand for a few minutes?”

“Yeah,” Kaidan nodded, “go ahead.”

“Hungry, Loco?”

“Always,” Shepard walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking inside.

“Hang tight, I’ll make you something,” James joined Shepard in the kitchen, pulling him into a kiss before whispering, “I just wanted to kiss you, there are cookies in the pantry.”

“I love you,” Shepard kissed James again, pulling him close, “thank you for being understanding today.”

“It’s okay,” James promised, “he needed you, I get it.”

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Steve called from the couch where Kaidan had joined him.

“How much we love each other,” Shepard answered, “and where you hid the cookies from me.”

“I didn’t hide them,” Steve rolled his eyes, “I bought four boxes at the market, I know what it means to have two biotic husbands.”

“K, you want some cookies?”

“Sure.”

***

James watched at Kaidan glanced at Shepard for the third time in a half-hour. Shepard had nodded off in the chair again, arms crossed over his chest as he snoozed.

James nudged Kaidan with his elbow, arching an eyebrow and looking over at Shepard.

 _Sorry_ , Kaidan mouthed, blushing.

 _Go for it_ , James mouthed back.

Kaidan shook his head.

A few minutes passed and Kaidan glanced up at Shepard again, chewing on his bottom lip. James nudged Kaidan, pointing at Shepard and mouthing _go_.

Kaidan nodded toward Steve where he was leaning against the couch, almost asleep.

James shook his head, pointing to Steve then pointing to his chest and Kaidan arched an eyebrow.

James tried again, pointing to Kaidan, then pointing to Shepard, pointing to his chest, and then to Steve.

Kaidan nodded, finally understanding, only hesitating for a minute before standing and walking toward Shepard who woke with the sound.

“Is the storm back?” Shepard asked as he rubbed his face to attempt to wake up.

“No,” Kaidan stopped in front of Shepard, “I just wanted…”

“What did you need, sweetheart?” Shepard sat up slightly, shaking his head to clear it.

Kaidan crawled onto Shepard’s lap, Shepard holding his hips by reflex, looking up at him in confusion.

Kaidan brought their lips together gently at first, startling Shepard for a moment.

“K?”

“I need you,” Kaidan’s already low voice was pitched even deeper, the rumble waking up Steve who looked over with interest.

Shepard looked shocked for a minute, glancing over at James who smiled at him, wrapping his arm over Steve’s shoulder, a silent communication.

“John,” Kaidan drew his attention back, “please.”

Shepard pulled Kaidan to him, “K…”

Kaidan groaned as they kissed, a bright flare of biotics as he held Shepard to him.

“Fuck,” Steve whispered, taking James' hand, “should we leave them?”

“Not yet,” James whispered back.

Kaidan sucked a mark into the skin of Shepard’s neck as he closed his eyes and sighed. Kaidan moved, sliding down in the chair to kiss across Shepard’s chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking as he glanced up at Shepard’s face.

“K…” Shepard practically purred, “ _fuck_.”

Kaidan kneeled on the floor in front of him, tugging at his shorts until Shepard lifted his hips to let him pull them off, “I need you.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Shepard gasped as Kaidan took his cock in hand, licking from base to tip.

“Hopefully you,” Kaidan glanced up and met Shepard’s gaze as he took his cock in his mouth.

“Damn it,” Shepard relaxed back into the chair, watching Kaidan as he moved.

“Beautiful,” James whispered, listening to each soft moan that fell from Shepard’s lips.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, looking at James, “we’re lucky to have them.”

“Easy, K,” Shepard warned.

“I need you inside me,” Kaidan stood, pulling off his pants, “like now.”

Shepard stood up turning Kaidan toward the bedroom and guiding him from the room, “coming, boys?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Shepard walked with the Kaidan to the bed, “on your hands and knees.”

Kaidan scrambled to comply, getting into position as Shepard grabbed the lube. James and Steve stripping to join them on the bed.

Steve pushed James back onto the bed beside Kaidan, laying beside him to watch Shepard as he moved to kneel at the foot of the bed.

“What are you doing…” Kaidan started to protest before it was cut short as Shepard pulled Kaidan, bringing him closer and licking his lips, “oh.”

“Yes?”

“Yes,” Kaidan confirmed, “please.”

James held his breath as Shepard leaned forward, kissing the curve of Kaidan’s ass before gently squeezing the muscle in his hands and flicking his tongue over the tight ring of Kaidan’s entrance.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Kaidan rocked his hips, pushing back against Shepard’s exploring mouth.

“Damn,” Steve whispered, “that’s sexy.”

“Fuck yeah,” James agreed, torn wanting to touch Kaidan and leave him to be spoiled by Shepard.

Kaidan dropped his chest to the bed, fisting the sheets, “John, I want you inside of me.”

“Soon,” Shepard promised, “I’m enjoying this.”

James couldn’t see what Shepard did next, but Kaidan let out a pleasured shout and reached for James, holding his hand and linking their fingers together as Shepard continued his attentions.

“Feel good, Major?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Kaidan panted, closing his eyes and rocking back, “John, _please_.”

“Patience, Kaidan,” Shepard scolded mildly, pouring some lube over his fingers and pressing one inside of Kaidan as he groaned.

James jumped as he felt Steve straddle him, leaning down to kiss him urgently.

“ _John,”_ Kaidan’s grip on James’ hand tightened as Shepard pressed two fingers against his prostate, hard, “enough, come on.”

“You’re ready when I say so, K. Don’t worry, I won’t leave you unsatisfied.”

“You never do,” Kaidan was babbling, clinging to James like a lifeline, “you’re always so good. _Please_ , John, I need you so bad.”

It was Kaidan’s groan that drew Steve’s attention away from James, looking up to watch as Shepard slowly pushed into Kaidan, holding his hips as he rocked into the smaller man.

James pointed to the lube bottle on the bed, and Steve reached over to grab it, pouring some in James’ hand.

“I’m not going to last watching them,” Steve commented almost mildly, running a hand over Kaidan’s back.

“Me either,” James agreed, lining their cocks up and taking both in this hand, stroking.

“Come on, John,” Kaidan pushed back against Shepard, “I want you to take me hard.”

“Yeah?” Shepard started to thrust, “how hard?”

“ _Hard_ ,” Kaidan let go of James’ hand, bringing it between his legs to stroke himself as Shepard picked up the pace, “I want to feel it for _days_.”

Shepard growled, a deep rumble from his chest as he braced one hand on Kaidan’s shoulder, the other on his hip, and started move, forceful thrusts that, had Shepard not been holding him in place, would have moved Kaidan up the bed.

“ _Yes…”_ Kaidan moaned.

James didn’t rush, letting Steve slowly thrust against him as he stroked them, watching Kaidan as he shook under Shepard’s touch. Shepard’s biotics flaring brightly and crashing against Kaidan’s.

James wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that but eventually started to notice Kaidan wincing with each thrust.

Shepard noticed too and stopped, “back?”

“Yeah,” Kaidan whined as Shepard pulled away from him, “ _no_...”

“On your back,” Shepard pat Kaidan’s side, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Kaidan rolled, moving up the bed to lay level with James, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he did. Shepard crawled after him, dropping on his stomach between Kaidan’s legs.

“John?”

“Yeah?” Shepard took Kaidan’s cock in hand, looking up at him as he teased the head of Kaidan’s dick with his tongue.

“I want to cum with you inside me,” Kaidan protested but tangled his fingers in Shepard’s hair to hold him in place.

“You will,” Shepard said between licks, “trust me.”

“You know I do,” Kaidan turned his head, pressing his forehead against James’ shoulder, “come on.”

“In a minute, I want to taste you.”

Kaidan whined, but stopped protesting as Shepard slowly sucked his cock, lingering until Kaidan’s biotics started to light the room.

Shepard pulled off Kaidan with an exaggerated pop, moving further up the bed to kiss him deeply.

“You need to fuck me, _right now_ ,” Kaidan both begged and demanded, reaching his hand down between them to line Shepard up.

Shepard didn’t speak, pushing forward with one long thrust until his hips bottomed out against Kaidan’s ass.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve gasped as he came, shaking over James as he stroked him through it.

“See how good you are, K? You got Steve off without even touching him,” Shepard started to move, rolling his hips as he kissed along Kaidan’s neck, “I bet James isn’t far behind him.

“No,” James agreed, spreading his legs so Steve could rest between them.

There was a sudden and bright flash of lightning, Kaidan wincing and reaching for James’ hand.

“You’re okay,” Shepard promised, picking up his speed, “I’ve got you.”

“God,” Kaidan reached between them, stroking his cock quickly, “ _yes_.”

“You feel heavenly,” Shepard’s biotics started to roll across his skin, “kiss me.”

The kiss was messy and frantic, Kaidan so distracted by it that he didn’t notice as the thunder crashed above them.

“Steve-“ James warned.

“ _John_ ,” Kaidan pulled away from the kiss with a shout, cumming across his chest with a series of moans.

James was next, his back arching as he spilled down Steve’s throat, closing his eyes as his body trembled.

“ _John,_ ” Kaidan encouraged as Shepard’s thrusts grew uneven, “come on, I need it.”

James wasn’t sure if it was lightning or just Shepard’s biotics, but the desperate sounds falling from Shepard’s mouth as he panted through his release into the side of Kaidan’s neck would be something he treasured for a lifetime, the room illuminated a bright blue.

Kaidan brought his hands to Shepard’s back, encouraging him to drop his weight and rubbing the tired muscles as Shepard kissed his neck.

“You two are so beautiful together,” Steve commented as he curled up against James.

“Next time I’m taping it,” James agreed, “you guys have amazing chemistry.”

“I love you,” Kaidan spoke softly to Shepard, “thank you for today.”

“I feel like I should be thanking you,” Shepard gentled pulled from Kaidan, sitting up on his knees.

Kaidan didn’t react to the next crash of thunder.

“Okay, Major?” James asked, watching Steve as he got off of the bed on the quest for a towel.

“Perfect,” Kaidan nodded, “I guess I’m too tired to be as jumpy.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up and we can go to bed,” Shepard caught the towel tossed to him by Steve, gently wiping Kaidan’s stomach clean before tending to himself and throwing the towel in the hamper.

“I’m so tired,” James yawned.

“Bedtime, baby, come on,” Shepard helped Kaidan into bed before waving for James to lay beside him, taking Kaidan’s other side.

Steve looked over the bed and shrugged, crawling between the two larger men to lay across Kaidan.

“The storm can’t get you now,” Shepard said softly, his eyes starting to close.

***

It was the bright sunlight that woke Shepard who rolled over with a groan.

“What’s the weather like today?” Kaidan asked, his face pressed against Steve’s chest.

“Looks like sunshine and rainbows to me, Major,” James’ voice came from behind Shepard.

“How did you get over there?” Shepard asked as he pulled James closer too him.

“No idea,” James shrugged, “but it looks like a good day for sitting on the beach.”

“Thank god for that,” Kaidan looked across the bed, smiling at the men within it, “but it might be a good day to spend in bed, too.”

“See, Major, that’s why I like you,” James sat up slightly to look at him, “you’ve always got a plan.”


End file.
